The Greenest eyes I've ever seen
by justmeagaininpink
Summary: Draco has loved Harry since the fateful day at Madam Malkin's. He's hid his feelings well but after voldermorts defeat, his feeling threaten to come back. And they might be disastrous when Harry's friends want to befriend him. Harry just wants friendship. right? Smut ensues. Happy ending with smut. Who doesn't want that?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I've got this feeling to write a one-shot which at least a little bit angsty as people need some angst in their lives and my other story is not in the least angsty so I was reading a heart breaking fanfic one day and I decide to take a chance an write a one-shot. I hate a lot of angst so this want be very angsty just a little sad. **

Draco had been intrigued by the boy from the first day. The boy had ebony hair that was very messy like he'd just got out of bed and he wore dirty clothes and glasses which were held together by some sort of white stuff which looked like muggle tape. But it was not the messy hair and the dirty clothes that intrigued him, but the green eyes that looked at him in curiosity. Being a Malfoy, Draco was pampered till the age of 11. He had the best clothes and anything he'd ever wanted and seeing a boy in such a bad state caused Draco to be curious.

He knew from the start that he wanted to befriend this curious boy with the greenest eyes. But as soon as he opened his mouth he knew the boy did not like him. The messy haired boy had recoiled and the distaste was clear on his face.

Draco was a spoiled child. He knew he was. Draco was also very perceptive. He had been pampered all his life by a loving mother. However his father only gave him the luxuries just so he could boast to everyone that he had the best. His father did not see him as his son but a weapon and a tool to be used. His mother was not far away. Narcissa liked the child to some extent but she only saw him as an heir to the Malfoy family. Nothing more, nothing less. Draco tried to please his parents by getting good marks in his exams as he was tutored at home till he was accepted to Hogwarts, but they never seemed to care. In fact the only one who did and rewarded him with sweet cakes and cookies was Dobby, his house elf. And even he was taken away in his second year. Draco had figured this out by the age of eight and when he had questioned his parents about this neither had confirmed nor denied it. Draco's theory was proved.

From a young age, Draco was taught on how to behave and the proper code of conduct. And even though Draco was a pampered spoilt child, he was never a brat. He only pretended to be one because it was what his father and mother expected him to be. Draco talked to Harry again before going in the hall to be sorted. But he knew it was too late. Harry had already befriended Weasely and Granger and so he hid his true feeling and insulted them. He did not hate them but Draco was not naive enough to think that father would be pleased if he befriended blood traitors and muggleborns. So throughout his years of Hogwarts he had insulted Ronald Weasely, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter thinking that maybe his father would be proud. But at the back of his head, he knew his father would not care.

His parents had foolishly joined the dark lord but Draco refused to be dragged into it. His father had kicked him out in the beginning of fourth year. having nowhere else to go, Draco sought help from Dumbledore. Dumbledore allowed Draco to live in Godrics Hollow in the holidays. Draco found it ironic how he was living in Harry's parent's house.

Draco only insulted Harry and his gang when they provoked him and the insults were not very bad. Weasely was the worst. Granger and Potter choose to ignore him and were even nice to him in lessons but Weasely refused to. He understood his reaction though. He had been bought up to see the Malfoy family as evil.

At the end of fourth year Harry potter had defeated the dark lord and Draco sighed a sigh of relief as his parents were found dead. He was not happy that they were dead but he was also not sad. Harry came back to school a hero and life went on as usual.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPD MHPDM**.

He was in potions lessons when Weasely, Granger and Potter approached him. Weasely looked pained and both potter and Granger looked nervous. He was immediately curious as to what they were up to.

'Hello Potter, Weasely, Granger' Draco nodded at them trying to keep his face calm. However his insides were churning madly at the sight of Harry. He had grown handsome throughout the years at Hogwarts and Draco's heart ached because he knew Harry would never love him back as much as he did Harry.

'I'm here to say sorry' said Weasely after 2 minutes of awkward silence. Harry's and Hermione's face became a bit more relaxed at Weasely's apology.

Draco was honestly confused. Scrunching up his face in confusion he asked 'What for?'

Weasely sighed and said 'I'm sorry for being a prat to you all these years and I hope we can-can be frie-friends' said Weasely with difficulty. Both Hermione and Harry beamed at Weasely. Draco was confused at the reactions. Hermione was a kind person and she was probably proud of her boyfriend- Ron- apologising but he did not understand why Harry was so happy. Maybe Harry would like to be his friend. But Draco heart sank with disappointment as he remembered that just because Ron was apologising did not mean that Harry would willingly be his friend.

'It's fine Weasely. There was nothing to apologise for' Said Draco putting on a brave face.

All three looked at him bemused. 'Nothing to apologise for? We've been horrid to you since first year and you only insulted us when provoked' said Harry looking angry and sad.

Draco's heart skipped a beat as Harry spoke and he tried to control his heart rate as he spoke back to Harry. 'It was nothing, just schoolboy rivalry' said Draco nonchalantly.

'But-' Harry was interrupted by Hermione. 'What Harry means is that we would like to be your friends.' Said Hermione nervously.

'Yes. We've been horrid and we just wanted to ask if you wanted be our friend' said Harry sincerely.

Draco gawped at them for five minutes before answering as he cleared his throat. 'Okay then. If you want to be my friend you can but I must warn you I'm not a very good one. I mean even Pansy got fed up with me.' Said Draco nervously as he realised he was babbling.

'We won't get fed up. We promise' Said Harry smiling at Draco with his piercing green eyes in a way that made Draco's hear jump to his throat.

Draco smiled nervously in return and when back to taking down notes.

Draco's friendship with the three developed quickly as Ron learnt to accept him. Chess helped as well. Draco and Ron would spend hours on end trying to beat each other and they were evenly matched so it normally took several hours to finish a game.

Soon, Draco was sitting with the three at the Gryffindor table. Draco was surprised to learn that Harry and Ron were very mischievous. Hermione, it seemed was the only one apart from him who disliked their pranks. Both he and Hermione spent their days glaring at both boys for disrupting the work. Draco however sometimes caught the three friends huddled together alone and blocking their conversation from anyone which included him. Draco was sad to realise that he would always be an outsider in the group. Draco was however determined to enjoy the friendship while it lasted, the three friends would not want to be friends with him in a few weeks time Draco had no doubt because everyone disliked him either for his name or his reputation as being a git, so Draco continued to ignore the private conversations and pretended not to be curious at the recurring blush on Harry's face as the golden trio had the private sessions together.

Another disadvantage of befriending the three was that many of the slytherins and Gryffindor hated him and thought him a gold digger trying to befriend the trio for his own gain. Draco scoffed at this rumour, he might be disinherited but it did not mean he was a gold digger. He would never stoop that low. He was once again reminded that he had no money.

Dumbledore had died during the war and everyone had attended the funeral. Draco now did not have any money to look after himself. Just Godrics Hollow and a few belongings. He had started working in a muggle café but it only gave him a bit of money to buy food. Draco had been fine in Hogwarts but after the war, there was a rule that all students must return home in the holidays so Draco had to survive Christmas in his house.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPD MHPDM**.

'Are you going home for the holidays Draco' asked Ron. 'Hermione and Harry are coming to my house and you can come if you want.'

'No thanks' said Draco sadly. He really wanted to go but if he did go then the ministry would find out where he lived and take the house away and he couldn't let that happen. He was sure Ron would not inform them but his parents still hated him. 'Your parents won't like me at your house'

'That's true. Where do you live anyway?' asked Ron.

'Umm... somewhere in the north' said Draco mildly.

Ron, Hermione and Harry guessed that Draco did not want to talk about it so they left him alone. As the train approached it destination, Hermione gave him a kiss in the cheek and Ron gave him a manly hug. Harry was last and his hug lasted longer than the others. Draco blushed when Harry smiled at him and saw from the corner of his eyes that Hermione and Ron were smirking at him. They probably knew that Draco had a massive crush on Harry.

'Bye Draco' Said Harry and the three left with their trunks making their way towards a bunch of red headed people.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPD MHPDM**.

Christmas was hard. He had only old ratty clothes at home to wear and he had to work long hours at the café to get him enough food to survive Christmas. At Hogwarts all his clothes had been decent and not very old, as McGonagall- The new Headmistress- gave him new clothes and the books he needed. However she could do no more as the ministry did not like the death eaters spouse and refuse to give him anymore money for clothes. He couldn't wear his school robes to a muggle cafe so he wore them at home.

Christmas day was around the corner and Draco was exhausted. It was snowing outside and he longed to escape the bitter cold and go back to Hogwarts. He was soaking wet and had just come home from work. He sat on his sofa shivering. He had gotten a headache on the way as well.

Draco looked around but found that it was very blurry. He carefully sat on the ground sniffling, and wrapping the thin clothes around his body. After a few minutes the world became dark and his head hit the floor.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPD MHPDM**

When he woke up, he was wrapped head to toe in about half a dozen of warm blankets and he felt ridiculously hot. He looked around and realised he was in the infirmary at Hogwarts. He quickly got up, panicking about why he was not in his own home. He realised that the sudden movement was not a good idea when he felt dizzy.

A pair of strong arms caught him before he was about to fall out of the bed and his vision was restored. Ron and Hermione came running through the doors and made their way quickly next to him. Draco groaned as he sat up again. His limbs felt like they had ten tonne bricks weighing them down. Draco realise that the person who was holding him was Harry.

He saw Hermione and recoiled at the rage in the girls face.

'How dare you nearly die' shrieked Hermione 'you should have told us you had nowhere to go.' said Hermione. 'Thank God harry had the tracking spell on you and Dumbledore's portrait told us everything.'

Draco's face paled at that. They all knew. However he remembered what Hermione said.

'What do you mean Harry put a tracking spell on me?' asked Draco confused.

Harry blushed and looked at the floor 'Well, before you went home for Christmas I was worried about you, so I put a tracking spell on you which allowed me to find you if you were hurt or in trouble' said Harry mumbling.

Draco's heart soared. Though he was supposed to be angry, he couldn't believe that Harry cared for him. Maybe Harry liked him more than a friend.

'For God's sake, it's a miracle the two of you haven't figured it out yet' said Ron impatiently. 'A blind man can see you two love each other' He then proceeded to drag an amused Hermione out the infirmary door.

Draco stared at Harry in wonder. Harry loved him?

"You love me?" asked Draco fearfully

Harry took a deep breath and answered "Yes I do."

Harry was prepared for Draco to punch him or apologise and say that sorry but he did not love him back but he did not expect Draco to give him a beaming smile and jump on him.

"I love you too" said Draco's voice muffled by Harry's shirt.

Harry smiled softly finding Draco so adorably cute as he clung to his shirt. Harry tilted Draco's chin and captured Draco's lips in his own and moaned in pure delight at the taste of Draco.

Draco whimpered as Harry kissed him. Draco kissed Harry back and groaned at the taste of Harry's mouth. Harry bit his lip and he gasped and Harry quickly slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth. Both of Draco's hands were on Harry's neck and hair, one hand caressing the back of his neck and the other was tangled in Harry's black hair.

The snogging session quickly heated up and Draco was constantly writhing under Harry's kiss while Harry continued to moan. Harry's hands roamed his body but stilled on Draco's waist.

"Are you sure you want this?" whispered Harry.

"More than anything in the world" said Draco.

They both were completely naked and devoid of clothes a few minutes later. Both Harry and Draco admired the others body in a haze of lust. Harry was currently kissing and licking Draco's neck as Draco bucked his hips and rubbing his crotch against Harry's. Both lengths were hard and leaking pre cum profusely. Draco moaned as harry bit down and sucked on his neck. That would leave a killer hickey next morning but Draco didn't care.

Draco gasped as Harry's thumb found his right nipple. Harry took his mouth off Draco's neck and latched onto the left nipple while rubbing the other one with his thumb. Draco arched back in ecstasy. Harry repeated the motion on the other nipple before making his way to Draco's cock.

Harry gripped Draco's cock in wonder, it was beautiful. Draco keened when Harry began to stroke his length and mewled when Harry's thumb flicked over the slit on his cock wiping away the pre cum. Harry couldn't help but salivate at the sight of Draco's cock pink and glistening from arousal. After a lot of stroking on Harry's part, Draco was on the edge. He could sense the oncoming orgasm. Harry sensed it too and stopped his ministrations. Draco moaned when Harry stopped stroking his hard length. He nearly came. Harry wandlessly summoned a bottle of lube and coated his finger liberally before entering Draco's hole. The sensation was strange. It did not hurt but felt alien inside him. But once Draco realised a part of Harry was in him, his cock sprang to action again.

Harry added another finger and Draco hissed in discomfort. There was a slight burn now. Harry gripped Draco's cock and stroked it in an attempt to distract him. It worked and soon Draco was whimpering in pleasure as three fingers were inside of him, scissoring the hole. Harry finally found the prostrate and Draco bucked, once again near the edge as Harry rubbed that special place inside him that set off fireworks.

'please Harry, please, please please' Sobbed Draco writhing and slightly out of his mind as Harry continued to torture him.

'soon Draco' Harry soothed him as Draco continued his mantra of pleases and Harry's.

Hrry reached for the bottle of lube once more and coated himself before slowly pushing into Draco. Draco tensed at first but he took a deep breath and relaxed as Harry pushed in slowly, pausing anytime discomfort showed on Draco's face. After Harry had slid all the way in and Draco was nearly delirious with want, Harry started to move.

'Oh my god, fucking hurry up potter, God. So fucki- good' Draco rambled unable to control himself. Harry was pounding into Draco and slowed down to change the angle so he could go deeper in him. Harry was now brushing that place that caused fireworks every time on every thrust. Draco was sobbing as he was unable to come because of Harry's hand which was slowly tightening its grip around Draco's cock with every thrust.

'Oh god Draco. You're so fucking tight.' Gasped Harry covered in sweat and eyes glazed 'Fuckfuckfuckfuck'

Draco's hair was plastered on his forehead as tears streamed down his face from the overload of pleasure. 'faster Harry, harder'

Harry sped up and as Draco's hole tightened around his cock impossibly, Harry let go of the hand around Draco's base and Harry came inside of him shouting his name and exploding semen while 2 seconds later Draco arched off the bed and everything went black as he released.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPD MHPDM**

Draco woke up rubbing his eyes blearily later. He looked around before remembering what had happened and blushed as he realised his actions before.

Harry who was already awake smirked as Draco's cheeks tinted pink.

'Don't be embarrassed darling' said Harry teasingly 'The sex was fabulous'

'What happened?' asked Draco his face aflame.

'I think you passed out' said Harry frowning suddenly 'are you alright?' Harry was worried that he had hurt Draco and had been to rough with him before.

'I had the best orgasm of my life. So no. I'm not alright. I'm wonderful' said Draco smiling at the sight of Harry worrying over him.

Suddenly both Hermione and Ron ran in and the two boys yelped as they quickly covered their uhm.. Body parts.

'Finally figured it out have you?' said Ron smirking alongside Hermione. 'well just to warn you Pomfrey's coming to check if you are all right but she doesn't need to really need to. I mean next time at least cast a silencing spell. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole castle heard you two shagging.' said Ron before exciting the room with Hermione.

Both boys blushed at the comment.

'Do you really love me? I mean I didn't even think you wanted to be my friend and you just fell sorry for me.' said Draco nervously.

'I really do love you Draco. But why would you think we wouldn't want to be your friends?' said Harry confused.

'Well you three were always on your own together and I thought you didn't really want me to join in'

Harry blushed and mumbled 'Actually I was trying to ask advice from them as to how to ask you out' said Harry. Draco blushed as well.

'I thought you didn't like me. I mean I've loved you since first year I think' Draco's eyes widened as he realised what he said. He hid his flaming face under the covers. Harry immediately cooed over Draco and soothed his momentary embarrassment.

'Don't be embarrassed my Draco, I've loved you just as long' Harry said stroking Draco's messy head of hair.

'Now let's get dressed before Pomfrey turns up' said Harry kissing Draco's still slightly hot cheek. 'God knows she doesn't need a heart attack at her age'

_**Fin**_

_**Remember to review and I just might right a sequel of sorts. If I don't, well, I don't think I'll get much time to write one.**_

_**EDIT: thanks to Tragickpast for showing me a mistake. It's been corrected**_


End file.
